Taking to the Skies
by SoulReaperNinja713
Summary: Xeela joins Organization XIII as Vexen's new apprentice. She sees her life as routine until she meets Marluxia. With XI's mind set on "freeing" Xeela from IV's containment, can she survive the consequences ahead? MarOC, hints of AkuOC, possible lemons
1. Unknown Reunion

_"What do you mean you don't recognize her? Can't you see who she is?"_

_"I apologize if you are upset with me, but I have never seen this woman before. In both this life and the other."_

_"Yes, yes you have! She was with us that day years ago! She was by your side every step of the way during that project, every day until she was killed!"_

_"That's impossible. She died during the experiments. You and I both know that."_

_"No. It's not true. I saw her run off that day and I never saw her again afterwards. Not until now!"_

_"Trixa_ [Trisha]_, you must've been hallucinating. You might have hit your head on something after that explosion."_

_"Vexen, you son of a bitch! I wouldn't lie about something as important as this! Now take another good look at her and tell me that's not your assistant from years ago!"_

_**Where...where am I...?**_

_"That isn't her. Period. End of discussion."_

_"You...you heartless bastard!"_

_"Your one to talk. You didn't even try to stop the master from experimenting on her. It's almost as if __**you**__, her closest friend, killed her."_

_Silence enveloped me. The two voices, one feminine and the other male, seemed to have ceased their arguments over a person, a female at that. Who they were discussing about was beyond my knowledge. At the moment, I was too busy attempting to figure out where I was and how I suddenly came to be here. As hard as I tried, I could not remember what had happened before I found myself listening to this conversation about a woman. Everything from the past felt like one big giant blur, erased from my mind entirely. It got to a point where my head began aching from thinking a little too much and a little too hard. But why did I suddenly forget everything in what felt like a short amount of time? It was a question gone unanswered along with other unimportant questions I had up with, like "Where am I?" or "How did I get here?" So many questions, so little time to answer them._

_My eyes slowly opened to find myself staring up at an all white ceiling. Although I could still see the ceiling above me, a blinding light forced me to squint my eyes due to its blinding rays. This place was unfamiliar to me, and it made wonder how I came to be in the strange place. Blinking, I slowly turned my head to the side, only to find what I assumed was a table filled with tools used for medical purposes. Immediately, I thought I was in a hospital, but as I looked around, my eyes took notice to vials filled with mysterious liquids along with scientific objects, like microscopes and such. I felt my face turn pale in shock as I continued to stare at every single detail of the strange. This was not a hospital, as I had predicted. Instead, it was some sort of laboratory! I must have been here in order to be experimented on or something along those lines, but I did not wish to stay here and find out the hard way._

_Immediately, my body shot up into a sitting position, looking around the room in what felt like a panicked state of mind. Then, I looked down to find myself wearing a long black cloak. I did not know I came to be in this, but at the moment I did not care. Instead, I continued to look around the room. During my frantic state of searching, my eyes caught sight of two darkened figures turning around to stare at me. Both were wearing dark cloaks and their hoods were hiding their faces from my view. The first one looked very feminine, due to her hourglass figure, and stood in front of the second one, who looked manlier than the woman. Also, the cloak of the man looked slightly longer than the woman's cloak, covering his hands slightly and resembling a gown. The second one dropped the object he was apparently holding in his hands. Due to their stances, they were shocked to see me sitting there, watching them with a frightened and unsure expression._

_"Oh my God..." The second one spoke, his voice filled with shock. "It's not...it's not possible..." The first one looked at him._

_"Now do you believe me, Vexen? Now can you actually see who she is?" She spoke, still sounding upset from their arguement. The man, named Vexen, did not respond to her words. He seemed too…"shocked" to come up with something to say in response. Instead, the female, who I presumed was Trixa, looked back at me. Although, I could not see it, her face seemed to soften as well as her posture when she returned her attention to me. "Hey. How do you feel?" She asked, her voice softening to a point as if she were speaking to a friend. However, I had no idea who she was in my eyes. After another few seconds, she took a cautious step toward me. "It's me, remember? You know, we were friends a couple years back. Before we became…Nobodies." She hesitated before ending the sentence, but her words made me all the more confused. She took another step toward me, but my instincts did not trust her and thought she was some lunatic on drugs. I never met her before in my life. If I had, though, I probably never spoke to her before._

_"W-what are you talking about?" I exclaimed, the feeling of fear creeping up my spine (or so I assumed that was what it was). "I've never met you before in my life!"-Trixa looked hurt by my words-"Stay away from me!"_

_Immediately, I attempted to leap off the table I was laying on, only to slip off and bring the table of medical tools down with me. A loud crash sounded throughout the room, but my mind did not care any longer. Instead of trying to clean everything up out of respect, I returned to my feet, wobbling suddenly in the process for it felt as if I had not walked in forever, before dashing toward the first door I that caught my eye._

_"W-wait! Where are you going?" Trixa exclaimed as I nearly ran into the door before throwing it open and running out. "Come back! We're not here to hurt you! We just want to help!"_

_As soon as I exited the room, my eyes came into contact with a large trail of windows as well as a large white hallway. I suddenly stopped in my tracks as I looked both ways before looking back out the window. I noticed a darkened sky filled with millions of little stars high above the dull city below. Skyscrapers lined the ground for what seemed like miles, but I did not pay much attention to the ground. The sky, however, intrigued me the most. The stars seemed to have caught my attention all of a sudden, making my frantic form disappear like the wind._

_My bare feet slowly began moving toward the large window in front of me, each step sending a shiver up my spine by the floor's cold touch. With each step I took, my mind seemed to turn hazy and blank as I looked up at the stars sitting so far above me. Something was happening to me, and it was beyond my control to stop it. It felt as if someone or something began moving me like a puppet tied to a set of strings. For what purpose, I could not comprehend on my own. Soon, my eyes became blurry, and the stars became so fuzzy, they began colliding into one another and turning into one giant ball of light. I was not sure if this was a normal thing for the people living here (if there were anymore besides Trixa and Vexen). It was a huge possibility. Or it could have been the fact I was beyond insane and started losing my mind the moment my eyelids opened. Nevertheless, there was nothing I could do to stop it now. No one could help me when I needed it, yet I could not feel the fear as others would have felt by now. It seemed as if all emotions escaped me and left me to rot. I had to feel fear, but why couldn't I? I could feel it before when I had awoken (or some version of it, since I had not been able to feel any emotions since that day years ago), but now it was no longer there. There was only one thing I could think of when it came to my hazy sight and mind: I was not supposed to be afraid of what was happening to me..._whatever_ was happening to me._

_Suddenly, everything around me seemed to grow darker, but the bright light remained the brightest of all. Eventually, it seemed to grow brighter and brighter until it completely engulfed my entire being, sending me to an unknown place with unknown wonders._

_

* * *

_

_**"Hey, who's the girl standing at the window?"**_

_**My eyes slowly opened to find myself staring up at the stars once again. They had returned to normal, but something felt very different. It felt as if I knew my surroundings better than I had moments ago, as if I had been here for at least a few days. But that was impossible. I could not memorize my surroundings so quickly and end up in a place like this so fast. It may have had something to do with the bright light that had engulfed my entire being, but the answer was far from my reach. So many questions had been raised in my mind at this point in time, but for some reason, I did not have any control of my body just like before. Who was doing this to me? And why me in the first place? Did I do something that forced them to do this? Did I anger someone and now they are exacting their revenge? I just did not know****,**** yet I was afraid to find out the truth****.**_

_**Without thinking, I slowly turned my body a hundred eighty degrees to find a small group of three people standing about eight to ten feet away from me. Two of them wore hoods to hide their faces from view, but the third had her hood off. She had arsenic grey colored hair kept back in a low ponytail. It reached down her back and stopped at her waist. She had bangs framing her face and her eyes were the brightest electric green I had ever seen in my life. Her skin was tanned a bit, making it look as if she had been in the sun for most of her life. She along with the other two wore dark cloaks, just like Vexen and Trixa. They must have been working together in some community or organization. But it did not seem to faze me as I stared at the three of them of another moment before turning to face them completely.**_

_**I took a small moment to scan my surroundings as well, although my body did not move in the direction my mind wanted it to go. But I was still able to see the room nonetheless; it was completely white just like the hallway I set foot in before the bright light came into the picture. Couches were placed around the room, also white, and were placed around the room in an organized manner. I noticed a few hoods sitting on the couches, but I could not tell who they were or what they were doing at the moment. Instead, I tried not to pay much attention to the other people sitting in the room and only focused on the three that stood before me.**_

_**The grey haired woman, looking to be in her late twenty early thirties, glanced over at my hooded form. "Oh! I almost forgot about her!" She spoke, rubbing the back of her head. Her appearance was very deceiving; she may have looked older to most, but she acted like an eighteen year old finally living on her own. "She was so quiet, it must have slipped my mind for a moment."-She quickly made her way over to me; she was taller than me by two to three inches (she had to be about 5'7" or 5'8", while I had to be around 5'5 1/2" to 5'6")-"This here is our new member. She was recruited to help out Vexen with his crazy experiments!"**_

_**"I heard that, Trixa..." Spoke the voice of Vexen, who was sitting on a couch several feet away from us. I blinked once as I glanced over at him for a brief moment. So this was the face of Trixa, huh? Surprisingly enough, she looked very familiar to me, but I could not put my finger on who she was in my eyes****.**_

_**"You were supposed to," Trixa responded with a small smirk, before returning attention to the other two members. "Vex and I found her just outside the castle a few days ago. She was pretty badly hurt, and a large amount of Heartless surrounded her."-Heartless?-"Luckily, we saved her just before they finished her off. Almost died, the poor girl."-Died?-"Moving on from her moment of tragedy, she goes by the name of Xeela**_ [Zeela]_**. Xemnas gave her the name not too long ago, actually. A couple days ago at most." I glanced up at Trixa for a moment as she looked back down at me. Xeela was my name, huh? And who was Xemnas? More questions raised in my mind, but my voice remained silent. "I think you should take off the hood, Xeela." She whispered to me, placing her hand next to her lips to prevent the other two from hearing her**__**.**_

_**'Since when was I wearing a hood?' I asked myself, but unconsciously gave her a small nod and doing what she said. My hands moved toward my face to feel the soft material despite wearing black gloves before I pushed off the hood to unmask my identity**__**.**_

_**My face was revealed just before navy blue colored hair cascaded down to my shoulder blades. My bangs fell into my face, but I was still able to see perfectly (it framed my face, but they did not cover my lavender colored eyes)**__**.**__** Although I could not see myself in a mirror, I knew my skin color was slightly pale, but not sickly pale. I watched the two as I stood there, waiting for a response from either one. I took notice to the taller; he looked to have tensed slightly after I had removed my hood, but I said nothing in response. The shorter one, however, tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms, as if she were examining my form for a brief moment**__**.**_

_**"She looks a little pale, Trix." She spoke, putting her arms back at her sides and walking toward the both of us. "Are you sure she's Organization XIII material?" I tensed slightly as she stopped in front of me and bent down slightly to examine me closely. Immediately, I took notice to her green eyes from under the hood. They looked to be uninterested and bored, as if she had better things to do than to meet new members and get to know them. I tried to keep myself composed by wearing a straight face, but I unintentionally spoke up without thinking**__**.**_

_**"You seem uninterested in me..." I said, my voice remaining blank. Her green eyes immediately changed from uninterested to slight surprise at my choice of words. "I apologize if meeting a new member is boring to you." Obviously, I had guessed what she was feeling without even breaking a sweat. I could not blame her for seeming so bored; I am not a very interesting person to begin with.**_

_**She stared at me for another moment, before smirking slightly. "Huh, you seem to know me better than I thought, kid." She spoke, standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm starting to like you all ready." Her voice sounded different than before, but it did not seem to faze me.**_

"_**Oh, come on, Larxene." Trixa spoke, shaking her head at the hooded female. "There's no need to be sarcastic." A small giggle erupted from the hooded woman, whom Trixa called Larxene, before she removed her hood and revealed her face to me. Along with her green colored eyes, Larxene also had short, jaw length hair slicked back and two distinctive strands that reminded me of two long antennae sticking out of her head.**_

"_**Oh, Trix, you know me so well." She said, still smirking like before. Trixa shook her head at her words, but smiled nonetheless. Obviously, the two were good friends, even though Larxene sounded like a very sarcastic and possibly a sadistic person. Trixa did not seem to mind the blonde's attitude toward life. In fact, she seemed used to it much like the other members in the room.**_

_**Speaking of other people in the room, I slowly looked past Larxene and over at the third bystander, the taller man, standing in the short distance. I noticed he had been watching us the whole time, but it felt as if he had been watching me even more than the other two women standing with. His hooded form stood as still as a statue, frozen in place**__**,**__** for quite some time. I blinked once as I continued to watch him, barely listening to the other two girls talk about something I did not hear. He did not say anything as I watched him standing there by himself. Clearly, he either did not seem to mind may staring or he did not notice.**_

_**Pretty soon, I felt Trixa's gaze on me, before glancing over at the taller man. "Hey, don't be such a loner! Come and meet Xeela!" She said. He, suddenly, jumped at the sound of Trixa's voice speaking to him. He glanced at her for a moment before slowly making his way over to the three of us. I continued to watch his every move. Each step looked very graceful and elegant, as if he were very careful as to where he walked not to make a mistake. Also, as he drew closer, the intoxicating scent of flowers entered my nose. For a moment, I thought I was going to lose my mind at the sight, but my chain of thought was broken by Larxene.**_

"_**Don't be so rude," she spoke, "Take off your hood." I blinked once as he looked over at Larxene in silence. Then, slowly, his hands began moving toward his hood. He was just about to remove the hood and reveal his identity, but suddenly, the bright light from before had appeared before my eyes. My eyes widened slightly, but it was not at the sight of the light. It was at the sight of something else. What it was I could not see, but it was probably more to that moment than what it was giving me. However, like before, there was nothing I could do to stop it.**_

_**As the light continued to grow brighter and brighter, my eyes slowly began to close as once again the light took control of me once more.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_"H-hey! Are you all right? Wake up!" A familiar voice rang through my ears. I felt my body shaking as if someone were trying to wake me from a deep sleep. My eyes slowly began to open, only to find a hooded figure shaking me. I blinked a few times before the figure noticed I had finally awoken from my slumber. "Oh, thank God! You're all right!" The figure, Trixa I presumed from her voice, exclaimed with relief. I watched her for another moment before finally deciding to move on my own. For a second, Trixa tried to help me to my feet, but I politely refused the help. Instead, I quickly returned to my feet, wobbling for a moment, before standing up straight and looking at the taller woman._

"_You're name is Trixa…" I spoke, "…Right?" Trixa tensed at my words, obviously shocked I knew her name without her introducing herself to me. However, she did not wish to be rude toward me._

"_Y-yes…" She spoke, nodding slightly. "B-but how did you-"_

"_Your hair is arsenic grey and you have electric green eyes…" I interrupted, surprising her once again. "You're in your late twenties early thirties-no offense-and your tanned a bit, possibly from being in the sun a lot." She stared at me in silence. Clearly, she did not expect me to know any information about her simply by looking at her. Thing was she did not know I had seen her appearance before in what I assumed to be some sort of vision of the future. However, I kept my mouth shut about it, not wanting to bring up any unwanted questions._

_She stared at me for another moment before deciding to remove her hood, proving my assumptions correct. Her grey hair was pulled back in the same manner as the vision and her eyes were the same electric green as I had seen. She looked shocked to find I was right, but she suddenly smiled. "You do remember me!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on my shoulders. I stared at her for another moment, confused by her words, but before I could question her she turned around toward the door I had just out of. "Vexen, come here! I think she's starting to get her memory back!" She exclaimed, motioning for whoever was there to appear from the darkness. My eyes followed her to where she looking at, until I saw Vexen, still hooded, appear from the room._

_He stood there, obviously staring at me and shocked by my presence, but silent nonetheless. Although it would seem uncomfortable for a hooded stranger, I did not feel that way. In fact, I knew him from somewhere, despite the fact his identity was concealed from my view. His name was very familiar, as well as his voice. However, I could not put two and two together to figure out who he was and how I knew him. Trixa seemed to know me all too well, as if we had met somewhere before, but Vexen seemed to know me much longer than Trixa. How long exact was beyond my own knowledge. At this point, I had no idea who these people were to me. In fact, how I even came to be here in this strange world was a complete mystery. A mystery I would hope to have solved soon._

_After a few more moments of silence, Trixa spoke up. "Vex, take off the damn hood!" She snapped, "She's not going to recognize you if you keep wearing it!" Immediately, Vexen removed his hood, revealing his identity to me. He had long, platinum blonde hair with two slightly short but still long bangs framing his face. Also, he had rather large, bright green eyes. My eyes widened slightly as I stared at him. Recognition hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew exactly who he was, but I did not know where or how I knew him. He was very familiar to me, and only one word escaped me, the only name I could think of that he knew I remembered him by:_

"_M-master…?"_

_Trixa's face lit up like the Fourth of July as she immediately embraced me in a tight hug. "She is remembering! She really is!" She said, sounding as if she were about to cry. Vexen simply watched the both of us._

"_I knew she would…" He muttered to himself as I slowly returned Trixa's hug._

_I did not think much about the future ahead of me, but I really should have. I did not expect anything to happen other than to assimilate with the group, or Organization XIII (as mentioned by Larxene in the vision). Thing was I did not expect a series of unthinkable and unimaginable events to occur to me as well other members of this "Organization," causing chaos and discord for every single one of us. Thing was I did not expect to be in the center of it either._


	2. A Small Taste of Freedom

"Master…?" Vexen glanced over his shoulder to look at me, his green eyes somewhat dull from lack of sleep. I patiently stood at the door, poking my head in as I grabbed the attention of my mentor.

It had been a few days since I had joined Organization XIII. Although I was not among the ranks, I was placed under Vexen's watchful eye and became his apprentice. He seemed to be content with the decision of Xemnas, the leader of the Organization. Trixa pointed out he was a very cold person and had the personality of a "mad scientist," viewing life as if it were an experiment. However, when around me, he seemed to mellow out and be more respectful. He never mentioned anything about me being inferior to him, unlike the way he used to act around Trixa before she threatened to tell Xemnas to give her permission to kill him by using her version of "the hard way." He acted completely different around me than he would with someone else who was of a lower rank. It was strange for him to do that, but I did not seem to mind. He was my mentor after all. It was no surprise to find him acting the way he did. He was showing me the ropes of how things ran in the Organization. By now, my life has gone…routine, despite the short amount of time.

Wake up, go to the lab, work on one of Vexen's experiments, study, relax in the lab, study some more, return to my room, sleep. That's all it ever was, and sometimes I hated it.

"Yes, Xeela," he spoke. That was the name Xemnas had given me, although I did not remember my true name. No one told me what it was, and after a while I did not pay much attention to it. However, I was bothered by the fact I knew what my name would be even before Xemnas had given to me. It was very strange, but yet again I paid no mind to it.

Silently, I entered the room and shut the door behind me. "If I may, I would like to talk to you about something…important." I said, keeping my hands behind my back out of respect.

"All right," said Vexen, returning to one of his experiments. "And what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Silence enveloped the room as I stared at the back of the blonde Nobody's head. At the moment, I was figuring out how to actually present my topic without being demanding. A specific topic had been on my mind for several weeks now. I would have asked Vexen about it sooner, but I was afraid of stressing him out even more than he possibly was. He looked out of character very recently, but I was unable to figure out what it was that was causing him great stress. I felt if I asked him about my long awaited topic, I would stress him out further. So I chose to wait a while before approaching him. After a few days, I decided it was time to ask before it was too late.

I slowly inhaled my breath before speaking, "Master…I wanted to ask for permission…to get a…tour of the castle…" Vexen froze in his place, remaining silent. I knew I had hit a stress nerve, so I tried to explain. "I've noticed you've been stressed out these past few days, Master Vexen, and I thought it was because I was around helping with the experiments too much or you've been working too hard."-A short pause-"I was going to ask if you could do it, but like I said, you looked to have been stressed out, so I was going to ask someone else like-"

"No," he finally said, cutting me off immediately. I stared at him, "confused" by his answer.

"W-what…?" I asked. He slowly looked over his shoulder, his eyes remaining dull, but held a hint of something I could not read.

"I said no," he repeated, once again returning to his experiment. My eyes widened slightly.

How could he refuse to allow me to walk around the castle? He never let me out of the lab unless it was to go to my room or something. Most of the time he would get the material he needed and go to meetings, leaving me in the lab to finish his work the way he wanted. Of course, as his apprentice, I did just that. He appreciated my hard work, but he never said anything about it. I understood his reason; he did not think I should get some golden star for my work. He and I both knew it was a necessity to do it, and there was no reason it needed to be acknowledged. I was not a child who had to be acknowledged for every good thing she needed to do. I had to do it because it was an instinct. Nevertheless, at least I deserved something for all of my work. I did not have to stay cooped up in the lab every day and night. Vexen should have known that by now, especially after a few days of being unable to see the entire castle with my own two eyes.

"B-but why…?" I questioned, not wanting to sound demanding. "D-did I do something wrong during an experiment or something?"

"No," he responded, not turning to look at me. I looked away from him for a moment before looking back again.

"Am I the reason you're so stressed out?" I pressed. He remained silent for a moment before sighing and placing down whatever he was holding in his hand.

"No… Not exactly…" He said. I stared at him for a moment and was about to say something else but he spoke up once more, "It's a long story to explain, Xeela, so…just…don't ask…" Once again, I stared at the back of his head, "shocked" by his choice of words. However, I looked away from him before slowly nodding.

"All right, Master…" I finally said, "If that is what you wish…"-A short pause-"I apologize for bothering you…" He did not say anything as I slowly began to turn around and face the door. He seemed out of character, but I felt it was not from the stress. It was something else. Something was bothering him, and it had something to do with me. What it was I did not know myself, but it "worried" me to death just thinking about it. What was wrong with my master? What was it that made him seem so…depressed?

Just as my hand was about to open the door of the lab, a knock suddenly sounded, echoing slightly in the room. Vexen's gaze soon appeared as he stared at the door. He did not expect anyone else in his lab other than myself or other members with occasional injuries. I blinked once, staring at the white colored door as if it were a sound I never heard of in my life, before opening slowly it to reveal a familiar sight standing against the door frame. I blinked once more out of "surprise."

"Trixa, what are you doing here?" I questioned the grey haired woman as she wore mischievous smirk across her lips. "It's not like you to come and visit Master Vexen's lab…"-A short pause-"Unless you're injured…"

"First of all, I'm perfectly fine…for the most part." She said, pushing herself off the door frame, "and second, I heard you're having a little trouble with you icy master." I knew who she was talking about, but remained silent as she continued, "I couldn't help but feel bad that he's keeping you all locked up."

"There's a good reason for it, Trixa." Vexen spoke, his voice angered, "And you know it." She gave him a dull expression, while I turned around to glance at him.

"Oh yeah," she sent him a small glare, "And what is this good reason you speak of? The one I apparently know?" Vexen remained silent for a long moment, knowing Trixa had bested him. That or he chose not to voice his reason for he did not wish for me to know at the time. Soon, a glare filled in his green eyes before turning away in defeat, returning to whatever he was doing before. "That's what I thought…" She murmured triumphantly as I slowly looked back to face her with a somewhat saddened expression. "Anyway…"-She returned her attention to me-"Xeela, if Vexen won't show you around this great castle, then I will." My eyes widened slightly before looking away, thinking of my master.

"Thank you, Trixa," I said, "But…I don't want to go against Master Vexen's wishes. If he does not want me wandering around the castle, I won't." Trixa rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Come on, Xee! This is probably the only time you'll ever get out of this creepy lab!" She said, a large grin on her face as she spoke.

"It's not creepy, damn it!" Vexen snapped. Trixa glared at him, and he remained silent once more.

"Moving on," she muttered to herself before returning her attention back to me. "Please, Xeela. You deserve to get out more and see what it's like outside of this room and your own bedroom. You deserve better than staying cooped up in this _creepy lab_"-I heard Vexen growl-"for days at a time. You look like the social kind of girl, and I know you'd love to have more friends!"-How did she know me so well?-"Don't do it for Vexen, do for…"-A short pause-"do it for me. Better yet, do it for yourself. Someone who deserves it." I stared at her for a long moment, contemplating her words in my mind.

She was right, _absolutely_ right. As selfish as it sounded, I did deserve to get out more instead of staying in my room or lab all day long. I had to get out and see the castle as well as the residence that inhabited this building of white. Never had Vexen thought about introducing me to anyone that lived here nor even mentioned that anyone (other than Xemnas and Trixa) lived here to begin with. I did not know a lot of people here, and I wanted to be less antisocial and see everyone, get to know them and see what they are like. However, for whatever reason, Vexen forbade me from traveling around the castle. He never explained why and left me in the dark. Now, Trixa was giving me the opportunity to do what Vexen told me not to do: leave the lab for any reason. Thing was Trixa was not Vexen's apprentice, but someone else's. She did not need to worry about how Vexen would react to her wandering around the castle without his permission. Besides, Trixa would die if she became Vexen's apprentice.

A sigh escaped my lips as I rubbed the back of my head. "Well…" I murmured before looking over my shoulder to stare into Vexen's back. He was now reading something that I could not see, but it may have had something to do with the experiment he was working on (honestly, I had no idea what it was supposed to be to begin with). "I guess I could go…" Trixa placed a hand on my shoulder and laughed a bit.

"All right!" She exclaimed happily, holding onto the sleeve of my cloak. "Come on! There's no time to lose!"

"W-wait, Trixa," I stopped her, pulling myself from her sleeve. She stared at me with a confused look as I looked back at Vexen. "Master Vexen?" He did not respond, but that did not stop me. Instead of leaving him all alone in his lab when he felt "depressed," I slowly approached him before stopping to stand right next to him. For a brief moment, I glanced down to look at the book he was probably reading. I could not tell what kind of book it was, but I did not worry about it too much. Instead, my gaze returned to my Master. "Master Vexen?" I repeated. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" He spoke harshly. Yet, it did not faze me. His cold personality had not fazed me for one moment, which surprised even me.

"Come with us," I said. I sensed Trixa stare at me as if I had grown two heads right there and then. "I want to know I'll be safe. I don't want you to worry about me or feel depressed in this room by yourself," I spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly. He stared at me for a long time, his eyes unreadable. I stood there, patiently awaiting his response. Trixa, though not too excited about having Vexen join us, also waited patiently for me to follow her so she could show me around. I was not leaving until I received a straight forward answer from my Master. They both knew that very well. When I needed an answer for something important, they knew I would wait patiently until an answer was given. However, if he did not answer soon, I would assume it meant no. For moment, that's what I was expecting: a flat out or silent no.

Thing was I had a tendency to make assumptions of those around me before getting to know them.

"Fine…" He muttered, closing and picking up the book he was reading. "I'll go, but only to keep an eye on you." A smile quickly formed on my face before nodding.

"Yes, Master." I responded just before Trixa once again took my sleeve and dragged me out of the room.

"First stop, the Grey Area!" She exclaimed as she opened a dark portal, most likely leading to the place she had mentioned. Without hesitation (much like when I first saw it), I followed after Trixa into the portal, Vexen trailing close behind the both of us, but remaining silent.

* * *

Not a moment too soon, we entered into a completely different room, but one that I had recognized immediately. My eyes widened as I scanned the room around me. White couches, white tiled floors, walls, and ceilings; a large window overlooking a dull, yet lit up city. It was the same exact place I had been in the strange vision like dream from days ago! Every single detail was just as I had seen it, despite the time lapse of how long ago it came to mind. Surprisingly enough, I did not expect to arrive here and see this place. A wave of déjà vu struck me, making me slightly lightheaded, but not enough to knock me unconscious completely. Instead, I simply stood there, struck with slight awe and shock. Vexen had walked to one of the couches nearby, plopping down and continuing to read the book he had in his lab. Trixa, however, stayed with me and glanced down at me, noticing the expression on my face before giggling.

"You like what you see?" She asked, nudging me lightly. I did not know how to respond to her words, muttering out loud for her to hear.

"I feel like I've been here before…" I said, still looking around the room. Trixa stared at me for another moment before rubbing my head slightly.

"Yo, Trix!" A sudden voice appeared from nowhere. I blinked as I glanced around the room, just before coming face to face with an unfamiliar face. I yelped in shock before tripping over myself and falling right onto my back. Within seconds, I sat up, holding my hood to hide my face, before glancing up to see who had frightened the living day lights out of me. I found it was a man, looking to about the same age as Trixa possibly older, with dark colored hair with several grey streaks in it and gold colored eyes. Well, "_eye_" considering the fact he had an eye patch over his right eye. He, also, had pointed, elf-like ears, and upturned eyebrows. Two visible injuries marred his face: the first damaging his right eye (hence the eye patch), while the second was a large jagged scar extending from under his left cheek to just under his left eye.

A cocky smirk played across his lips as he glanced at Trixa. "Who's your little friend down there, Trix?" He spoke, sounding much like a surfer from California, as he flipped back onto the ground perfectly. His outfit looked to be slightly tight fitting, showing a surprising figure despite his appearance. A glare was immediately sent in the direction of the taller member by Trixa.

"It's our new member. The one who joined a few days ago, but was locked away from the public by the Chilly Academic," she explained, not even bothering to glance over to see Vexen's reaction. The man, named Xigbar, looked back at me.

"So this is her, huh? That Xeela girl Xemnas was talking about…" He spoke. Clearly, he knew my name probably along with the others in the room, but it did not seem to bother me that much. Trixa rolled her eyes before leaning in closer to him. She whispered something to him, something I could not hear due to my position. Instead of trying to figure it out myself, I slowly brought myself back onto my feet. When she was finished, Xigbar gave her a look, a mix between shock and disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He muttered before she nodded.

"Is that really her, Trix?" Another voice entered the room. I followed the sound of the youthful voice only to spot a youthful young man with dirty-blonde hair styled in an odd mullet-like style and green eyes. He seemed to where a somewhat happy and surprised expression at the sight of me. He was leaning against the white colored sofa with one arm, while the other was hidden behind the large white object. "Is that really the one Xemnas talked about?" He sounded excited. Trixa smiled at him.

"Yes, Demyx, it's her." She spoke. The man, named Demyx, now a large grin.

"Sweet! I've been dying to meet her since she was mentioned!" He exclaimed. Xigbar laughed a bit.

"I'm surprised you've actually been excited for anything," he said as I slowly made my way to the large windows surrounding nearly half the room. "Usually, you're too lazy to expect anything these days other than a day off." Then, a loud slap sounded throughout the room. "Ow! Trixa, what the hell?" He exclaimed.

"Quit being mean to Demy, Xig," She snapped, obviously not happy with his comment about the youthful teen.

Soon, their conversation seemed to blank out of my mind as I stared up into the stars just like days before. At first, I walked over to examine what was outside, but instead I found myself staring at the stars in the sky. They were as vibrant and bright as that night. Nothing had changed, but I had the strangest sense of déjà vu at this moment. Why I felt that way I was not exactly sure myself. However, I had a feeling it had something to do with my possible vision from days ago. It had happened in this very room and it even brought up the fact I had just arrived a few days ago, which in the present time I _did_ in fact arrive (or so assumed) here in the same amount of time as the dream like vision. Now that the pieces were slowly coming together, I started to realize something; since I was a Nobody (as told to me by Master Vexen as well as Xemnas), that must have meant I received powers as well. Now that I thought about it, was it possible that I had received psychic powers?

That's what it was. That's what it had to be. As a Nobody, I had received the ability to see into the future. There was no other explanation other than that. I was a psychic. However, the name Xemnas had given to me, the Clairvoyant Enchantress, gave me a different meaning. Yes, it included my psychic abilities, but the enchantress part had a different meaning. Did that mean I had more powers other than my psychic fortune telling? Was I some sort of wizard or illusionist? I was not sure; I had not studied my powers enough to fully know or understand what I was able to control. For certain, psychic abilities I can control, but is it possible for me to control illusionary as well? It was a question gone unanswered, but I was certain I would find out soon.

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. My life felt so…confusing, as conceded as it sounded.

"Hey, who's the girl standing at the window?" A sudden, yet familiar voice entered the room. My eyes reopened as I stared at the stars for another moment. At that point, déjà vu struck me like a hard object thrown to my head. Instead of worrying about it so much, I slowly turned one hundred eighty degrees, just like the vision, and spotted the same three figures, Trixa included, standing in the same exact spots as I had seen it. Said grey haired woman glanced over at me, eyes widening slightly at my presence.

"Oh! I almost forgot about her!" She said, rubbing the back of her head absentmindedly. "She was so quiet, it must have slipped my mind for a moment." Like the vision, she quickly made her way over to me and stood right next to me. "This here is our new member. She was recruited to help out Vexen with his crazy experiments!"

"I heard that, Trixa…" Came the familiar voice of Vexen. I glanced at him for a brief moment; he was still sitting in his chair possibly reading the same book from his lab.

"You were supposed to," Trixa responded before returning her attention to both the familiar cloaked figures before us. "Vex and I found her just outside the castle a few days ago."-Just as I thought-"She was pretty badly hurt, and a large amount of Heartless around her. Luckily, we saved her just before they finished her off. Almost died, the poor girl."-I'm not that young-"Moving on from her moment of tragedy, she goes by the name of Xeela. Xemnas gave her the name not too long ago, actually. A couple days at most." As I suspected, everything Trixa had spoken at that moment was all real. Soon, I glanced up at Trixa for a moment before she looked back down at me. Then, she leaned in closer to me and moved her hand to the side of her lips to avoid the others from seeing her face. "I think you should take off the hood, Xeela." She whispered before returning to her original position like the vision.

Without another word, my hands moved toward my face to feel the soft material of the hood before pushing it off completely. Like the vision, my navy blue, shoulder blade length hair cascaded down the said length. My bangs framed my face the same way it always has since I arrived here and, since I had seen it before, I knew my slightly paled skin glistened under the stars. It was just like I had seen it, and I was able to what was going to come next. The taller cloaked man had tensed in the same exact manner as the vision as he watched me, but remained silent as well. The shorter one, Larxene if I remembered, tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms, again like the vision, and looked as if she were examining my features just for a brief moment before speaking.

"She looks a little pale, Trix." She said, returning her arms back to her sides and making her way over to the both of us. "Are you sure she's Organization XIII material?" I tensed slightly like before as she stopped in front of me and bent down slightly to examine me closely once again. Her green eyes held the familiar uninterested and bored expression, as if she did have more important things to do than to meet people like me.

"You seem uninterested in me…" I spoke, my remaining straight the entire time. Her eyes changed to slight surprise at my words, as I expected. "I apologize if meeting a new member is boring to you." She stared at me for another moment before smirking slightly.

"Huh, you seem to know me better than I thought, kid." She said, standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips once more. "I'm starting to like you all ready."

"Oh, come on, Larxene." Trixa spoke, shaking her head. "There's no need to be sarcastic." A small giggle came from Larxene before she removed her hood to reveal her familiar, slicked back blonde hair with two distinctive strands.

"Oh, Trix, you know me so well." She said, still smirking. Trixa once again shook her head at Larxene's words, but continued smiling anyway.

The moment the two had begun talking to one another about who knows what, my gaze slowly moved past Larxene to stare at the third figure. Of course, the only thing we would do was stare at one another absently. It was as the vision predicted, although I was dying to see what he had actually looked like without the hood. My mind was filled with wonder as many questions ran through my mind: What did he look like? What did he sound like? Was he as sarcastic as Larxene? Or was he nicer and friendlier like Trixa? Or maybe like Vexen's icy personality? All these questions ran through my mind as I watched him, and I did not even know the guy.

I found it strange, odd even; to be interested in a guy I had never met other than in my own vision.

"Hey, don't be such a loner!" Trixa's voice sounded, making me jump slightly. "Come and meet Xeela!"

He, too, had jumped slightly at the sound of Trixa's voice. He glanced at her for a brief moment before he slowly began making his way over to the three of us. Just like the vision, each step looked just as graceful and elegant. He was so mesmerizing and intriguing, probably the reason why I was so interested in him but had not thought about it until now. As he drew closer, the familiar, yet intoxicating scent of flowers consumed me. I was on the verge of losing it right there and then, but my chain of thought was broken once again.

"Don't be so rude," said Larxene, "Take off your hood." I blinked once as he looked over at Larxene in silence. A knot had entered my stomach as his hands began moving towards his hood. For a second, I thought the bright light was going to come and ruin everything, bringing me back to that same day all over again. Thankfully, that did not happen. Instead, my sense of déjà vu had left me as he placed his hands on his hood and removed it completely. My eyes had widened at the sight.

I was right when I believed the light was not what caused me to make the expression I wore now; it was from the sight before my lavender orbs.

Despite having slight feminine features, he had shoulder-length, rose pink hair with ruffles. His eyes were the most breathtaking shade of blue I had ever seen in my life, literally almost taking my own breath away the moment I looked into them. They were indescribable, to be honest. I had never seen a shade of blue just like his for as long as I could remember. I found myself staring at him, trying to remember every detail of him possible. He did not seem to mind at all, since he was pretty much doing the same thing with me. Everything around the both seemed to turn blank, as if the world had disappeared and it was just us. Immediately, I felt we had a connection, but I knew he did not look familiar to me like Trixa or Vexen. Nevertheless, we seemed to grow some sort of bond without even saying a single word to one another, without even saying a simple "Hi" to one another.

And for some reason…for some reason, I wanted that bond between us to last…forever.

"What's with you today, Marluxia?" Questioned Larxene, breaking the both of us from our moment of silence. "You look like you've seen a ghost since we've gotten here." The both of us slowly looked at her simultaneously, making her look and possibly feel uncomfortable.

'Marluxia…' I repeated his name in my head at least once. I felt I would not forget it now that I knew it.

"That was just weird…" said Larxene, earning a shrug from Trixa.

"Sorry…" I murmured, still feeling dazed from a moment ago. I, soon, felt Marluxia's gaze on me once more, but this time Trixa noticed. Although she wore a serious expression as she watched Marluxia like a hawk, she said nothing in response to what he was doing. Instead, she looked back at me and put on a big smile.

"So, Xeela," she spoke as if she was not keeping an eye on the pink haired Nobody. "You've got to see other parts of the castle. It's really great!"

"I think you should save that for another time, Trixa." Said Vexen as he walked up to the four of us. Immediately, Trixa sent a glare to the Chilly Academic. She did not appreciate the fact Vexen was trying to get in on our little tour.

"I don't think so, Vexen." She growled. "She hasn't been out a single day since she came here, and she deserves to know what kind of environment she's gonna be living in!" A glare was sent in her direction by Vexen, but before he could say anything, I quickly spoke up.

"Master, wait, before you say anything!" I said. Vexen turned his attention to me. "I'll do what you want and go back with you…"-Trixa stared at me, shocked-"…but only if you give me time to spend with Trixa."-I glanced at her-"I feel like I've known her for a long time…and maybe speaking to her will jog my memory." It was true. I did wish to dive deeper into my mind in order to receive the memories I had lost. There was no way I would lie to my own master like anyone else would, and he could see through my lies as well, which was why I had to come up with something true in order to keep me off my back.

Vexen stared at me for a long moment before sighing and rubbing his temple. "You truly are a strange girl, you know…" He muttered. I blinked as he continued. "Fine. You can go with Trixa, since she would kill me anyway if I said no…" I could sense a smirk on Trixa's face.

"Believe me, I would have." She said as she took a hold of my arm and linked it with her own. "C'mon! I want to show you my room! You know, in case you wanna come and visit!" _Like that'll happen, knowing Vexen_, I wanted to say, but kept my mouth shut about it.

With that, she said her goodbyes to her friends before pulling me along with her just before I even started saying goodbye. As she opened the dark corridor leading to her room, I looked over my shoulder to take one last look at him, at Marluxia. He was watching me the whole time, his blue eyes filled with something I could not read. Something told me he was…worried…about me. But he did not look like the type to be worried, what with him being a Nobody and all. Nevertheless, he was the most interesting out of the members I had met so far. I wanted to truly get to know him better, not just run away or stay hidden from the world. Next to Trixa, Marluxia was next on my list to get to know. Without a word, I was dragged along by Trixa, my eyes locked onto his blue hues until I had passed through the corridor and into the darkness of the unknown.


	3. The Organization

_**General POV**_

"That Xeela girl sounds really interesting to get to know," said Larxene as both Trixa and Xeela disappeared into the dark corridor. Everyone, excluding Marluxia, looked over at the Savage Nymph with an odd expression.

It was not every day Larxene became interested in something as a new member. Usually she would just brush it off, despite being a neophyte herself, and not even give them a chance. The only other time anyone had seen Larxene interested in…_anything_…was when Trixa had join three months after she came along, but that was a long time ago. Now, it was like she and Trixa were the best of friends. Trixa was a pretty reasonable explanation mainly because of her threatening personality, but Xeela was not like Trixa in any way, shape, or form. Even though she just joined the Organization mere days ago, the young female Nobody looked to be much more quiet and respectful toward those of higher ranks, probably because she had been hanging around Vexen so much. Knowing him, he most likely went on and on about how she should respect those of higher ranking than her, meaning everyone who joined the Organization, other than the few other apprentices who lived here, which included the following:

Trixa, the Primitive Executioner. She was Xigbar's apprentice due to the fact they had known one another in their past lives. Minako, the Virulent Musician. She, in fact, was a human with a heart to call her own, and was found and mistakenly taken in by Demyx during one of his recon missions, so Xemnas forced him take her as his own apprentice and, despite his lazy personality, the two still got along very well even to this day. And finally Rei, the Supernatural Oracle. She, too, was a human with her own heart, and was found by Zexion and taken in due to her ability to see into the future of any person she came into contact with if she so pleased to do so (in fact, she predicted she would be taken to his home world whether he wanted her to come or not). To this day he still has doubts about those abilities.

"Believe me, Larxene," spoke Xigbar, leaning up against the back of the white sofa. "Xeela will be one interesting girl to get to know…"-A short pause-"You know, if Vexen would let her out more often." The Chilly Academic said nothing in response. Instead, fed up with the constant talk of how he refused to let his own apprentice out and about, he closed his book, got up from his seat, and disappeared into a puff of darkness. Everyone ignored his leaving, not really wondering what his problem was since they all ready knew.

Larxene glanced at Xigbar as she crossed her arms over her chest, "What makes you so sure?" Xigbar shrugged.

"Trixa and I actually knew Xeela's Somebody in the past," he explained. "Her appearance may be slightly different, but that's the girl we once knew back then. Also, she seemed much happier back then than she does now."

"Maybe she'll open up more if we talk to her more often," Demyx suggested, earning a small nod from the Freeshooter.

"That's true, but remember, Vexen won't let her out of that forsaken lab of his…" Larxene said. Demyx glanced over at her for a moment. This was the first time Larxene had not commented on how lazy he was or something mean since she came back from her mission with Marluxia. It actually started to creep him out a bit, but he did not show it to the others. He was surprised no one had actually pointed it out by now. "I wonder why…"

"I dunno," said Xigbar, crossing his arms over his chest like Larxene. "Trixa mentioned something to me, something about what Vexen said to her the other day, but I don't remember what it was."-A quick pause-"In my opinion, he's keeping her unsocialized, which isn't a good thing on her part. Knowing Xeela, she'll become extremely curious as to what it's like outside that lab. Vexen probably doesn't wanna do that for his own personal reasons."

"Since when does Vexen ever care about personal reasons?" Larxene sneered. "He's probably keeping her around to experiment on her or something…"

Marluxia listened intently to the entire conversation, remaining silent as if he were never there. He continued to stare at the spot in which Xeela had disappeared into, his mind still thinking about the young Nobody he just met. She was…something. Something he never expected to strike him the way she did. It was as if the wind was knocked right out of him the moment his eyes fell upon her. Never in his days (as both a Nobody and a Somebody) had he seen someone like her, so majestic and innocent. Her eyes held that strong look of innocence in them, enough to make the Graceful Assassin become..._infatuated_…with them. But he was a Nobody, and Nobodies had no emotions. Since that was true, what exactly did he feel when he looked at Xeela? It was something strong, that he knew for sure. Powerful, too, but he could not put his finger on what it was. It got to a point where it gave him a headache just thinking about it. Xeela had started all of this without intension, and he would find out what it was soon enough.

At that moment, his mind soon went to Xeela's Master, Vexen. Bits and pieces of the conversation from Larxene and Xigbar came back to him. What did Xigbar mean "if Vexen would let her out more often"? Was it true No. IV was keeping her contained in his lab, away from the other members of the Organization? If that was true, for what reason would he do that? Why would he keep someone who just arrived mere days ago away from the others? All of those questions and more ran through his head, enough to make his fist clench out of anger. Someone as curious and innocent as Xeela should not be kept away from the world just because her Master refuses to let her go. A young flower like her should not be kept in a frozen pot of ice for the rest of her non-existent days, and Marluxia knew that for a fact. She should be free to do as she pleased, whether she wanted to stay under the control of her Master or not. He knew she should not allow Vexen to take control her life and keep her from living her own life the way she would want to. He would not allow the innocent flower to be controlled by her icy master any longer. Not while he was alive.

In silence, he slowly began walking out of the Grey Area, saying nothing to others as to where he was going to. The gazes of Larxene and Xigbar followed the Assassin until he disappeared from their sights. Once he was gone, they both looked at one another, confused by Marluxia's sudden action to leave the room without a word as to where he was going. However, they did not pay much attention to it, assuming he was going off to water his plants or something. Thing was, he had no intentions of doing so until much later in the day. Instead, he made plans to pay a visit to someone, someone whom he seldom spoke to until this very day.

_**Xeela's POV**_

"Well, here we are!" Exclaimed Trixa as we exit the dark portal. Immediately upon entering, my gaze moved around the somewhat large room.

It was slightly bigger than my room, but was still completely white, much to my dislike. On one side of the room was an all white bed resembling a big fluffy cloud due to all of the white pillows scattered about at the front of the bed. Next to it was a white lamp table, with the namesake sitting atop it. It was turned off for the time being, but I was unsure as to when she would usually keep it on. On the other side of her bed was a large window overlooking the city below. The faded lights shined, but not as brightly as the all white castle floating high above it. Across the room was an all white desk filled with papers, a few pencils, and a little white book on top of the pile of white. To be honest, I thought it had blended in with the surroundings before I realized desks had flat tops instead of lumpy. A small white desk lamp sat next to it, and a mini bookcase filled with book sat on the right sight of it. The case was all white, but to my surprise the books were their own assortment of colors. It contrasted greatly compared to the snow white room surrounding it, but it still looked nice against it.

"Wow…" I muttered, walking around and taking in the new environment. Trixa laughed a little.

"You like what you see?" She asked, wandering over to her bed and plopping down on the edge. I glanced at her with a small smile on my face.

"My room is slightly smaller, and a little more…normal…than this…" I said, "But I like it. It's very…different. Unique, I would say." She fell back onto her bed, placing her hands behind her head.

"Thanks," she responded, "I like to be a little more different compared to other Organization members. Makes me feel,"-A short pause-"…awesome." I giggled at her choice of words before my smile faded as I approached her.

"Hey, if you can, could you tell me about the Organization and its members?" I asked. "I never really the chance to find out, since Master Vexen has been busy with his experiments these days to tell me." Immediately, Trixa sat up and patted the spot next to her, offering me to sit down.

"Of course! Not a problem!" She responded as I sat down. "You've come to the right person about that!"-She draped her arm over my shoulder-"So, who do you wanna know about first?" I thought for a moment before looking back at her.

"Well, I wanna know about you first," I said, earning a large grin from Trixa.

"Well, who knows me better than me?" She exclaimed happily, patting her knee with her free hand. "Let's start from the beginning. As you all ready know, I'm Trixa. I'm actually an apprentice myself!" My eyes widened at her words.

"Really?" I asked, earning a nod.

"Yup," she said, "but my 'Master' is Xigbar, the guy who scared the crap out of you in the Grey Area,"-A small embarrassed smile spread across my lips-"I've been given the title 'the Primitive Executioner' due to my lethal, but speedy attacks. I would show you, but it would get a little crazy around here."

"Are there any other apprentices in the Organization?" I questioned, becoming interested very quickly in her story.

"Other than you and me? Just two," she explained, "And they are the only two who actually have their own hearts!" I gasped.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Their own hearts?"

"You betcha!" Trixa responded. "Their names are Minako and Rei. Minako is the Virulent Musician and is the apprentice to Demyx, the blonde haired guy who looks like a teenager, and Rei is the Supernatural Oracle and is the apprentice to Zexion, the Organization's No. VI. You'll meet him in the future."

"That's incredible!" I said, "At least I know I'm not alone in the Organization! Tell me more!"

"You know curiosity killed the cat," teased Trixa.

"And you should know satisfaction brought it back," I responded, laughing a bit. I did not notice her staring at me for a long time, a smile playing across her face as if she had missed me and had not seen me in many years. I did not feel uncomfortable when I felt her gaze on me. In some strange way, I felt the same exact way. It felt like I had not seen her in so long myself, and I felt happier to be around her than I ever had expected when I came here. It was like we had been best friends back then, but it was a shame I did not remember anything from then. Maybe Trixa knew something from my past. Maybe she was waiting for me to get comfortable with my surroundings before telling me everything.

Maybe. Just maybe.

After that, Trixa began telling me everything there was to know about the nooks and crannies hidden in the Organization. She started with the leader, Xemnas, and explained there was not much about him other than he was the leader. He rarely appeared to Organization unless it was for a meeting. That was it. Next, she got into explaining her Master, Xigbar. He was No. II in the Organization and given the title of 'The Freeshooter', due to his ability to use time and space along with handling his own weapons, a pair of matching guns named Sharpshooters. She went on to telling me about Xaldin, No. III in the Organization and 'The Whirlwind Lancer'; my own master Vexen; Lexaeus, No. V in the Organization and 'The Silent Hero'; Zexion, No. VI and 'The Cloaked Schemer'; Saïx, No. VII and 'The Luna Diviner'; Axel, No. VIII and 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames'; and Demyx, No. IX and 'The Melodious Nocturne'; and Luxord, No. X and 'The Gambler of Fate.' I absorbed all of the information she had given me, like which Nobodies the members controlled and what they were like. Each and every one of the members were very interesting to learn about, but the next member was the one I wanted to learn about the most right next to Trixa.

"So much to learn…" I muttered when she was finished talking about how Luxord cheated on all of his poker games, becoming one of the richest Organization members. She smirked and fell back onto her bed.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," she reassured me. "Believe me." I looked over at her with more interest.

"Who's next in the Organization? No. XI?" I asked. At that moment, Trixa remained silent as she stared at the ceiling. She looked as if she had completely forgotten who was next in line. However, after another moment, she sat back up and leaned forward, placing her arms against her knees.

"Marluxia is No. XI," she explained, my eyes widening at his name, "and his title is 'The Graceful Assassin.'" I stared at her in wonder, excited to learn about the mysterious, pink haired Nobody.

"What's he like? I want to know," I said a little too quickly. She glanced at me, and I quickly recoiled and looked away from her. "Sorry about that…"

"Not a problem," she told me before sitting up straight. "To be honest, I don't know a lot about him. Other than the fact he's obsessed with his garden due to his ability to control nature, he's really mysterious and narcissistic. It's…really hard to tell really." My face lowered slightly, but still kept my gaze on her.

"So…you don't know a lot about him, huh?" I asked. She responded with a small shrug and shook her head.

"I don't talk to him a lot. Sorry," she apologized. Instead of worrying about it, I gave her a smile and nudged her, making her look at me.

"Don't worry about it, Trixa," I told her. "It's okay if you don't know a lot about him. I completely understand."

"You sure," she asked, earning a small nod from me. Then, she suddenly smirked. "But I do know one thing about him…" I blinked once at her words.

"Really? What is it?" I asked. She chuckled darkly.

"He's _really_ obsessed with his garden, so no one really goes in it other than him. He'd kill anyone who would try to go it there without knowing."

"How do you know that?" Once again, she chuckled.

"I may have been in there a couple times since I figured it out…" She turned away while she wore a large, evil smirk on her face. I gasped.

"Trixa! That's invading personal property!" I scolded her. "You shouldn't do that!" She looked back at me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, they were worth it because he was just being full of himself!" She defended herself. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That doesn't give you the right to go into his garden without permission," I responded, looking away from her. She giggled.

"To be honest," she said, placing her hand on my shoulder, "he actually has a nice looking garden. Large and filled with lots of plants and stuff, but nice nonetheless." I navigated my eyes.

"What…kind of plants?" I absently asked. I did not see the small smirk on her face.

"I don't know…flowers and stuff, I guess, and one large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the entire garden. I'm surprised anything grows, and surprised there's actually sunlight in there." I turned around to face her with great interest.

"There's sunlight in there?" I quickly asked. I had never seen real sunlight before, and it sounded interesting to me. The ever present darkness I had to deal with in this lonely world I was forced to call home would be nothing compared to the sunlight of Marluxia's garden. If I could see the sunlight from that garden, it was possible to know what it was like outside of this dark and lonely castle.

Trixa noticed my interest in the sunlight, and smirked. "Yup, lots of sunlight." She explained, "He waters his plants every day, probably why he doesn't want anyone in there. To make sure they aren't ruined or something like that." I blinked at her words before looking away from her with a saddened expression.

"I wish I could see it with my own eyes," I muttered, "instead of staying cooped up in that lab." Trixa blinked once at my words.

"I thought you didn't care about working with your master," she pointed out. I looked back at her.

"I have nothing against my master, really, but…" I trailed off for a moment as I looked over at a wall, "but it gets really lonely when he starts working on experiments and stuff. I suddenly become the apprentice I was supposed to be. But then, once he is finished, he treats me like Xeela, and then sends me off to my room. I don't like knowing I can't go around meeting the same people he had known much longer than me. It makes me feel like…"-A short pause-"I feel like he doesn't appreciate anything I do for him. And despite not having a heart to call my own, it hurts to know my master can't trust me."

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, Xeela," Trixa said, making me look back her. "It's kind of hard to explain, actually, but the reason why he's not letting you out is not because he doesn't trust you. Believe me, I can see it in his eyes." My face lowered slightly.

"I see…" I muttered, before looking back at her with a large smile. "Well, just to be safe, I should get back to the lab. Master Vexen seemed upset when I last saw him. I don't want him angrier about disobeying his orders."

"Aw, screw his orders!" Trixa exclaimed, getting to her feet and draping an arm over her shoulders. "You gotta learn to live a little, you know? Have fun every once in a while, meet new people, live your life to the fullest! Don't keep yourself attached to one place, or it'll come back to haunt you." I glanced at her and gave her a warm smile.

"I hope we get to do that one day, Trixa," I said. Trixa stared at me as I walked over to her door. When I was about two steps away, I heard Trixa stop me.

"Wait!" She called out, making me stop in my tracks. I glanced over my shoulder to find she had opened a dark corridor. "It'll take you to Vexen's lab," she said, motioning me to enter it. A smiled formed on my face once again as I moved over to it. Before I entered it, however, I took one last glance at Trixa. She seemed dazed and deep in thought about something, something I could not tell. Although I felt "worried" about her I decided to ask her about it later when I had the chance…if I had the chance. Without another word to her, I slowly entered the dark corridor into Master Vexen's lab.

_**General POV**_

Trixa did not realize Xeela had left until the dark corridor closed. She blinked once at the spot where she just stood, thinking about the words she heard come out of the young Nobody's lips. _I hope we get to do that one day, Trixa_. Knowing Vexen, that one day was not going to come around anytime soon. He was just gonna keep her locked up in that stupid lab all day long without any social contact with any of the other members. Basically, she was going to be alone, with no to talk to other than Vexen. Trixa did not want Vexen to bore Xeela to death. Compared to anything else, she saw it as the worst way to die. Of course, there was nothing she could do to change Xeela's mind. It was not because she did not want to disobey orders, Trixa knew that for fact. It was for something else, something Xeela did not seem to see, and if she did, she probably would not understand why she would feel the way she did. But Trixa understood, and so did Xigbar, the only two people who treated her as if she were their own child, their own sibling. They both understood why she had become so loyal to Vexen in such a short amount of time. Whether she could see it or not, Trixa was help Xeela see that staying loyal to one person could be their greatest down fall ever to occur to them for as long as they have existed.

'Xeela…' She thought to herself as she wandered over to the window overlooking the city below, 'I don't want to see you get hurt…not anymore…' Suddenly, a knock sounded at her door, causing her to jump slightly. She turned around to stare at the door for a long period of time, wondering who it could have been. It could not have been Xeela, she had just left and it would take her some time if she decided to come back for whatever reason. Sighing, she began walking toward the door at a slow pace, distracted from her own mind worrying about her young Nobody friend from the past. As she approached the door in silence, she stretched a little, cracking her back a little, before dropping them to her sides. Without a single word, she placed her hand on the doorknob of her room and opened it, her face looking as if she just woke up from a nap. Then, her eyes shot open wide at the sight before her, before turning into a scowl.

"Can I help you with something…Marluxia?"


	4. Unexpected Meeting

The blue eyes of the Graceful Assassin narrowed slightly. "I would like a word with you, Trixa." He said. Trixa's eyes narrowed just as he did and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What about," she asked bluntly, her eyes blank in uninterest. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

Trixa never did trust Marluxia, even since the day he had come to the Organization. He had a strange aura around him that gave off an untrustworthy vibe toward Trixa. However, most of the time, he kept to himself, but other times he knew just what to say to tick the others off. Even though he ticked off other members, he did not seem to go after Trixa very much. She did not care very much about whether or not she was bothered by Marluxia's smartass attitude toward everyone, but it bothered Xigbar. He was somewhat jealous Marluxia did not bother Trixa like he did with Xigbar. For a while, he assumed the Graceful Assassin had a thing for her, pissing off the Freeshooter to a great extent, planning on killing him if it was true. Fed up, Trixa approached Marluxia and outwardly questioned him as to why he would not bother her, but quickly added Xigbar's curiosity (which was not true at all). His response greatly puzzled her for a moment, until he finished it off with a half expected answer.

"I feel like you will be an important asset to my non-existent life…and because I heard you're quite dangerous when you're angry. So I've been told by the Freeshooter."

At least he got that through his head…

Marluxia looked at a wall for a long moment, contemplating on how he should present his topic. After another moment, he sighed, not seeing any other alternative, and just came forward with it, "I came here to talk about Xeela."

Without a single word, Trixa grabbed Marluxia by his cloak and pulled him in, slamming the door behind him. Somewhat shocked by her sudden action, he turned around to face her, only to find her weapon, Quickscope, against his neck. Her weapons were a pair of arrow guns like Xigbar, except hers were multicolored instead of one straight color and it was an elemental weapon. If she concentrated, she could change the element of the bullets once she reloaded, and her eyes would change color as well. As of now, her eyes were red, symbolizing she was going to shoot Marluxia with fire bullets. "What about her," she hissed angrily. Clearly, she was in no mood to talk about the young Nobody with anyone other than Xigbar, especially with someone she did not trust. "You have no business asking about her unless it's an appropriate reason." Marluxia remained calm despite Trixa's enraged expression. Much to Trixa's surprise, he accepted the fact he no longer had emotions, or so they both assumed.

"I came here to tell you I sympathize with you," he told her. Her glare hardened has well as the grip on her gun.

"What does that have to do with Xeela," she growled.

"I sympathize with you wanting to get Xeela out of Vexen's lab more often," he explained, making the Executioner's glare soften by a slim thread. "I wish to help her escape her containment." Slowly but cautiously, Trixa removed Quickscope from Marluxia's neck, but kept a soft glare in her currently red colored eyes.

"Such a big word to use for Vexen's lab," she said, dropping her arms and arrow guns to her sides.

"You know it's true, Trixa," he responded as she walked away from him, allowing her weapon to disappear into a swarm of flames (since her element was fire at the time, it will disappear in flames; every other element will disappear into a swarm of that element i.e. blizzard with freeze the gun and fall apart). "She's being contained by Vexen, and to be honest I don't like the sound of it."

"Since when did you start caring, Marluxia," questioned Trixa, turning back around to face him with her original electric green eyes. "Last time I checked, you were either too busy tending to your garden or too busy pissing off the other members with your smartass attitude, even if you've accepted the fact you're a Nobody." He remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Remember what I told you that day two years ago? About why I chose not to bother you like the others," he asked. Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded.

"Apparently, I was supposed to be an important _asset_ to your non-existent life," she recalled the memory that still made her wonder what he actually meant. He nodded as she stared him questioningly, "Why?" He remained silent for a long moment, closing his eyes. Then, he reopened them once again and looked at her.

"I wish to be completely honest with you, since I now realize you _are_ one of the most important assets in my life," he explained. Trixa was about ready to get her weapon out once again, assuming he was just messing with her by his choice of words, but Marluxia spoke before she could react. "There's…something about Xeela…"-A pause-"that seems to draw me to her…" Trixa's eyes widened. Her mind suddenly relayed a specific memory in her head. For a split moment, she recalled a moment like this back then before she became a Nobody, a memory she hated greatly even to this day when she could no longer feel hatred or any other emotion. However, before long, she shook it off, not wanting to think of the life of her Somebody at an important moment like this. Still, it never ceased its existence in the back of her mind.

"What do you mean…?" She questioned slowly. He looked away from her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That look in her eyes…" He said, obviously thinking about the lavender eyes of the Enchantress. "So…innocent and kind. She looks as if she would not hurt a fly…almost as if she-"

"Has a heart of her own," Trixa interrupted him, her eyes dazed slightly as she stared at him. The Assassin looked at her, blinking once. The look on his face meant the Executioner took the words right out of his mouth. "You feel as if she only puts on an innocent look to fool people, but you can see the pain in her eyes from being kept in the shadows by her Master. You feel as if she had always wanted to see what it was like outside of that pathetic excuse of a lab, to see what the worlds outside of this one were really like. You can tell she feels alone and scared, afraid of being kept in the dark for all of eternity."-A pause as she looked at the ground-"You wish to be that light at the end of the tunnel, beckoning her to join you and escape the ever looming darkness around her. You wish to set her free…"-She looked back at him-"…to see her fly."

Silence enveloped the two as they stared at one another. Marluxia, his face now showing what appeared to be shock, stared at the Primitive Executioner. She truly took all of those words out of his mouth without even thinking about it. It was almost as if she knew just what he was going to say to her before he could even think of it. Nevertheless, her words were true. Everything she said to him in that moment were absolutely true in every way, shape, and form. He did wish to be that "light at the end of the tunnel." He wished to help her escape from Vexen's grasp as he kept her in the darkness, away from the society of the Organization. He did not wish to see her hide the pain behind a smile and innocent expressions. No, he would rather see her put on a real smile. Heart or no heart, he wanted, no, _craved_ the smile of the Clairvoyant Enchantress. He wanted her to escape the darkness she had grown so used to, despite how long she had been a member.

He wanted to see her fly, to take to the skies, without anything to bring her down.

"Yes," he spoke, breaking the silence. Trixa simply stared at him as he continued, "That's… that's right. But…how did you know I was going to say that?" Blinking, she looked away, toward the only window in her room.

"I've heard someone else say that," she told him, "before my Somebody died. Those were the same words she heard from someone weeks before everything went to Hell. It was from a boy, a teenager who was about a year older than Xeela's Somebody. He was interested, no, _infatuated_ with her after they accidentally met one day. He found out about her personal life when she lived with her Master and wanted to set her free, just like you. But don't get me wrong, it wasn't your Somebody…"-A pause-"but someone else's."

"Who," asked Marluxia, watching her as she began walking toward the window.

"It doesn't matter who it is," she said. "What matters…"-She stopped before turning around to look him in the eye-"is that I think everything that had happened back then is repeating itself now." He blinked.

"Repeating itself? Is that even possible?" He asked. She looked back out the window.

"I may not be able to see into the past and/or the future like Rei, but somehow I can sense it." She explained. "Somehow, someway, I feel like it's going to repeat itself."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," he commented, making the Executioner turn to glare at him.

"That's because it _is_ bad thing," she told him. "I don't want the events of the past to repeat themselves again!" Marluxia blinked at her words.

"What exactly happened…if I may so kindly ask?" He questioned. Trixa looked away again, before sighing.

"Xeela's Somebody…she…" She trailed off. Somehow, Marluxia could tell it hurt to find the right words to say. That or it was too painful to remember. However, she went after another moment, "She came up to me a few days before…"-She paused, but went one-"before this just went downhill. She had the biggest smile on her face. She was only sixteen at the time, mind you. She came up to me and pranced about the lab. Wondering what she was so giddy about, I spoke up, asking her why she was so happy. She turned to me, her purple colored eyes filled with so much happiness. 'I found someone,' she said. 'And I fell in love with him.' Surprised and shocked at the same time, I felt happy for her, but realized her Master did not know she had been sneaking out to see this person the past couple weeks. She realized that as well, which was why she became serious for a split moment, looked me straight in the eye…and said…'Don't tell my master…'"

"Her master was not a particularly happy camper, was he?" Marluxia said, making Trixa look at him quizzically. She never heard him say words like that before since she met him. It was out of character for him. However, she shook it off and continued.

"No, no he wasn't." She said. "But he did not need to find out…because the guy Xeela's Somebody fell in love with…"-Her fists clenched as her mind went back to that day-"broke her heart in two." At those words, Marluxia's hands clenched into fists as well. He did not expect her to say those words, especially about someone like her closest friend.

"What did he do…?" He asked angrily. Trixa knew this would happen. Marluxia would become upset over the fact the girl he was slowly becoming attracted to was hurt by someone. However, there was one small detail he did not know about the situation.

"He didn't mean to do it," she explained, "He disappeared a few days before the destruction of our world." Marluxia blinked at her words, slightly shocked to find out whomever the guy was not intending to hurt Xeela, or Xeela's Somebody, in any way possible. However, the big question remained; What happened to him that caused his disappearance so suddenly? Trixa seemed to read his mind at that moment, "Don't trying asking me what happened to the guy, 'because I've assumed the guy simply became a Nobody or just lost his heart to the darkness." Marluxia remained silent as Trixa turned back to face him. "I'm only going to say this once, Marluxia, so listen carefully."-A pause-"Don't try to become close to Xeela. Don't even think about it."

"And why is that?" He questioned, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't see why you're telling me what to do simply because you're her 'friend'…" She growled before storming up to her.

"I'm telling you what to do because I'm her guardian! The only family she has left along with Xigbar!" She snapped. "You don't know what the hell it was like to be alone where I came from. Xeela's Somebody always put a smile on her face to hide the fact she was alone for the most part. When I say 'for the most part', I mean she didn't feel alone whenever my Somebody or Xigbar's Somebody came around to cheer her up. Only then did she no longer feel lonely. Other than that, she had to deal with what her master told her to do! Day in and day out, she would push to her limits just to impress that bastard of a master just to get things done! And the next thing I know, she's falling in love with some guy she barely knows, only to have her heart ripped in two!"-A pause as she lowered her voice-"I'm not going to allow the events of the past to repeat themselves, whether it's the same or completely different than I imagined. Whether you're interested in her or not, I could care less. You are to stay away from Xeela at all costs. Not only will Vexen be up your ass about it, but Xigbar and I will be, too. You speak to her once or even lay a hand on her, I will kill you without hesitation. As an executioner, I won't be afraid to do so without a second thought."

Silence took over the two as they stared into one another's eyes, Trixa glaring at Marluxia, while Marluxia simply watched her with a blank look. Although he did not expect her to lash out like that, he expected those words "Stay away from Xeela" to come out in some way. However, for the most part, her words went in one ear and out the other. There was no way he was going to allow some apprentice to boss him around, telling him who he could and could not talk to. She may have been an executioner, but he was an assassin. To him, assassins could kill executioners much more quickly than the other way around. Unfortunately, since Trixa was to be an important asset to him, he could not kill her off and moved on with his non-existent life. Xigbar would definitely murder him on the spot, since he and Trixa were extremely close. However, how would Xeela take it if she knew he killed her off? Not particularly happy, that was for sure. He did not know what she was capable of if she were to find her "friend" was murdered. However, that would never happen, he told himself. Trixa was too important in his plan to help Xeela. He needed her.

He blinked once, unfazed by her words. "I'd hate to burst your bubble, Trixa." He finally spoke, "But Xeela has all ready found me interesting. She wishes to get to know me the moment we laid eyes on one another." At that point, her fist collided with the wall. Luckily, it did not crack, but it was hard enough to shake the room like a small earthquake.

"THAT'S WHAT'S PISSING ME THE HELL OFF!" She screamed. "SHE'S ALL READY INTERESTED IN YOU AND WANTS TO GET TO KNOW YOU! But…" She trailed off, placing both hands against the wall she just punched. "But I don't want her to get hurt…not again…" Marluxia stared at her for a long moment.

"Trixa…" He started, "Are you willing to risk her happiness of finding someone she…"-a short pause-"could be with just to set her free?" The Executioner's head turned slightly, only for one of her eyes to be seen. "I understand the situation you're dealing with. You don't wish for her to get hurt the way she did before."

"The way she was hurt was completely unintentional," she told him. "How do I know you won't hurt her on purpose? She's fragile…"

"I understand, but you must know one thing," he said. "I can assure you I will do everything in power to set her free from her containment. You and I share the same goal, just different ways of getting to it. You think you can help her simply by threatening Vexen."-A pause-"I wish to make her see what it's like outside of her containment, to purge her curiosity, and maybe she will want to leave the nest."

"Your words…_always_ have something to do with nature," Trixa muttered. "And it's starting to get annoying…" Marluxia chuckled.

"It is my specialty, as you know," he said, earning a small "Humph" from the Executioner.

"But it makes sense," she added. "It actually makes sense, despite the fact I don't agree with what you're doing just to help out."

"You don't have to agree with it," he explained, "just as long as it works."

"_If_ it works," she responded, turning to face him with a smile. He knew that smile meant nothing since she had no heart, but in that instant, it looked like a smile of gratitude.

"Trust me, Trixa," Marluxia assure her. "It will work. I'll make sure of that."

_**Xeela's POV**_

I silently stared out of the window of my bedroom, taking in the sights of the usual darkness of the sky. When I returned to the lab, Vexen had not mentioned the day to me and simply told me to help him finish with an experiment he needed to complete before the week's end. When I was finished, he opened a portal leading to my room and told me I was free to leave. However, I seemed to be glued to my spot. For some reason, I felt something was off as I watched Vexen read some books. Although his expression did not say it, a strange aura seemed to overwhelm him. Something was on his mind, I thought. Could it possibly be from the events of today? Maybe, but what would he be so upset for? Did someone say something to him that had upset him during my absence? I did not know, and I did not want my Master to be upset when I left to my room. Instead moving toward the portal, I stayed put, staring at my Master for a long moment.

"Master Vexen?" I spoke up, breaking the silence between us.

"What…?" He responded. He sounded exhausted.

"Are…you feeling all right?" I asked. He stopped reading as he looked at me.

"What makes you say that?" I blinked before looking at the ground.

"Well, you seem to have a strange aura surrounding you, as if you've been upset all day. I did not want to leave knowing you were not feeling well." I explained. He stared at me for a long moment before sighing.

"Xeela, I'm fine," he assured me. "There is nothing you need to worry about. If there was something wrong with me, I would be able to handle it." I stared at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, earning a nod.

"Yes, Xeela, now head to your room and rest." I blinked once before nodding and bowing low to him. With that, I exited the room through the portal, entering my own room within seconds. I still felt as if something was off concerning Master Vexen, but because I did not want to press the matter any further, I chose not to worry about it. Besides, he knew how to take care of himself…right?

A sigh escaped my lips before my head slowly began drooping slightly. I had started to feel the effects of sleep slowly begin to consume me the moment I stepped into my room. Yawning, I made my way over to my bed, swaying slightly from side to side with every step I took. Once I reached the side of my bed, I slowly pulled down the zipper of my cloak, reveling my black tank top and black skintight pants underneath. I sat down on my bed and started to remove my knee-high boots, but suddenly heard the sound of knocking on my door. Startled by the noise, I looked up toward the door. I stared at it for a long moment, wondering if the knocking noise was real or not, especially before I went to bed. After another minute or two, the knocking sounded once again. My eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance before I got to my feet and made my way to the door. I did not bother to zip up my cloak, no longer caring as to who saw me with my tank top open or not. As I approached the door, I rubbed as much of the sleep from my eyes as I could, taking in a small deep breath. Once that was finished, I placed my hand on the white doorknob and opened it. What I saw, or rather _who_ I saw, surprised me…sort of.

It was a person, an Organization XIII member, who had a more distinctive uniform that set this one apart from the members I saw today. The sleeves were closed up tightly around his arms and, much to my surprise, his hood was actually down, revealing his face to me. What stood out the most to me was not only his bright red, shoulder length, slicked back hair, but also his bright emerald green eyes. He also had a reverse teardrop markings under each eye and small eyebrows. I stared up at him for another moment, blinking a few more times, before speaking.

"Y-yes…?" I spoke. "May I help you with something?" The red head smirked, but it did not seem suspicious in anyway. Instead, it looked…friendly?

"I was looking for the new Organization member," he said, "the one who works for Vexen?"

"That's me," I responded, leaning on the door slightly. "But…who are you?" He was silent for a long moment, the smirk leaving his face for only a second, before it turned into a smile.

"The name's Axel," he told me, crossing his arms over his chest, "Got it memorized?"


	5. Axel

I blinked once as I stared up at the red haired, green-eyed Nobody with confusion written on my face. This Axel person, the one Trixa mentioned to me today, did not seem to ring a bell in my mind as I tried to see if I recalled any memories of anyone with red hair and green eyes. However, unfortunately, nothing seemed to come to mind anymore. Every memory I ever had in the past was completely blank. It irked me to know I still had no recollection of my past, and trying to remember everything at one time was not going very well in my favor. However, there was something about him, some charismatic aura that made me want to get to know him as much as I wished to know Trixa and Marluxia. His smile had never wavered as he stared down at me with his emerald green eyes, and it seemed to draw me closer to finding out who he was. Maybe, if I were lucky, it would spark up a lost memory of mine and slowly help me regain the forgotten past I used to have known so well. Since other people in the Organization knew about what their past lives were like (according to Master Vexen), maybe there was still a chance for me to find out who I really was before I became a Nobody.

I looked down a bit before realizing my cloak was still open, revealing my black tank top underneath. Blushing, I quickly covered myself and began struggling with the zipper. "I-I'm sorry about my appearance, Axel. I didn't mean to open the door looking like some…some…Oh, what's the word…?"

"Hooker," Axel chimed in, making me look up at him. "Eh, it's not a problem. You didn't expect anyone to come here at this hour, so you thought you could just waltz right out in that." I stared at him for a long moment, replaying his words for a long moment.

"Y-yes…" I muttered absently. "That's…that's right." He smiled triumphantly.

"I'm a natural at being right," he said, making me giggle a bit.

"I'm sure you are," I responded. I stood there for another moment before moving out of the way to allow him to enter. "Would you like to come in? I wouldn't want to make you stand out here the whole time."

"Are you sure?" He questioned. I nodded. "There aren't any hidden cameras or something in here, are there? 'Cause knowing Vexen-"

"_Master_ Vexen." I corrected him, knowing he was a much lower rank than my Master. He gave me a look that told me, "Um, no thanks."

"To you, he's 'Master Vexen.' But to me, he's just Vexen."-He paused-"Just cause I'm a lower number than him as a member doesn't necessarily mean I have to go calling him 'Master' all the time." My head lowered a bit as he entered my room.

"I guess you're right," I muttered as I finished zipping up my jacket and closing the door behind me. I stood there for a moment before turning to him. Immediately, I spotted him lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. "Seems like you've gotten comfortable all ready."

"How did Vexen get you the softest bed in the castle?" He asked as he turned his head to me. "I swear he's giving you special treatment or something!" I giggled in response.

"No, not at all," I said as I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "He doesn't treat me like a princess, and frankly I thank him for that. I want to be treated like every apprentice should be treated."

"Which is…?" Axel questioned as he turned to his side and supported his head with his elbow against the pillow and his hand on his head. I sat there for a long moment, contemplating on the right words to say, but sighed in slight defeat.

"Like…an apprentice," I responded. He laughed, causing me to blush.

"Never knew you had such a creative mind, Xeela," he said, lying on his back once again while getting on the giggles out of him. I sent him a light glare.

"It's not my fault!" I retorted. "I've been around Master Vexen for a while, which has probably caused it!" He returned to his side and looked me straight in the eyes, his green orbs sending me strange signals, before he flicked my head. "Ouch!" He laughed some more.

"That was a funny face you put on when I did that," he said, holding his gut while I sent him and embarrassed glare.

"K-knock it off! That wasn't funny at all," I spoke, crossing my arms while trying to suppress the blush. He tried to calm himself down before looking back at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, all right?" He said with a small smile. "It's something I used to do and wanted to see if it would work again."-He chuckled a bit-"Clearly, it worked wonders." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," I muttered. He grinned sheepishly at my words, but did not say anything. For a moment, I sat there silently before slowly looking back at him. "So, tell me, Axel…"-He looked at me-"What's the real reason as to why you're here?"

"I all ready told you," he said, turning on his side once again. "I came here to meet the new member of the Organization." My gaze fell to the ground.

"I feel as if there's more to your answer than I want," I said. I did not see him tense by my words, but I did notice a smile on his face.

"I guess I was right," he said, making me look at him. "You really are an interesting newcomer." I shook my head.

"I'm not interesting at all," I responded. "I'm only an apprentice. What's so interesting about an apprentice like me?"

"There's nothing wrong with your rank," he said. I glanced at him as he continued, "I'm more interested in you as a person."-I looked back at the ground-"You sound like a curious person just wanting to see what it's like outside of this room and Vexen's lab. I can tell you don't like staying cooped up in just those two rooms, right?"-I did not respond, but I slowly nodded-"See, that's my point. Besides, you sound like you can do so much with your life than you put off. Right now, you look like an innocent Nobody just trying to fit in with the others. But there's no need to try to fit in, cause you all ready are in. You're a Nobody just like the rest of us, and you hold extraordinary powers in you."-He paused-"What those powers are I have no clue, but one thing's for sure. If Xemnas accepted you into the Organization, whether if you're an apprentice or not, he needs you for his plan."-He paused again before looking at my ceiling-"You wanna know why I came to see you? It's because I really want to get to know you more. You look and sound different compared to the others who are here, almost as if…"-I felt his gaze on me-"almost as if you have a heart of your own."

My breath caught itself as he spoke those words. My own heart? That was impossible. I was a Nobody, someone who did not have a heart to call her own. Why would he think I had a heart when he knew I was a Nobody just like him? It was confusing to understand what he meant by those words. However, as he spoke, something seemed to spark inside of me, almost as if I remembered him from somewhere. However, where I had seen him before I had no idea. Once again, it was all a complete blank and it frustrated me even more than before. If I had seen him or met him somewhere, should at least one memory spring up in my mind even if it lasted a second? I was not sure. However, with the emotions of realization overwhelming me, I felt the need find out more from him. And who better to ask than Axel himself? If he did know me and vice versa, I had a feeling he would be able to tell me something about my past. That or something from his past that would spring up a memory of my own. It was a long shot and unlikely to work. However, I was willing to try anything in order to figure out my past.

I silently glanced over at the red head, spotting him staring up at the ceiling with a look of deep thought. "How can I have a heart," I slowly started, "if I'm a Nobody? A creature that has no heart to call her own?" Axel glanced back at me.

"I assume it has something to do with your past," he responded. I tilted my head to the side.

"You sound as if you know a lot about me, Axel." I said. This time, I noticed him tense up a bit, but it quickly disappeared as it came. "Is it possible we met sometime when we were…human?" This time, he sat up and looked me right in the eye, his green eyes searching my lavender orbs from something I did not know.

"You really don't know anything about your past life, do you?" He asked. I shook my head, never breaking eye contact with him. "I heard a little bit from Xigbar about it, but didn't think it was true." This time, I broke contact as my face fell downward.

"I really wish it wasn't," I said. "It's so frustrating when I'm trying to learn about my past, only to come up with nothing but one big blank." Axel thought for a moment.

"It sounds like you could use some help." My face turned back to him, my eyes widening a bit. Now, I was getting somewhere.

"I've been trying to talk to Trixa a lot, since she seems the most familiar to me, as well as Master Vexen." I explained to him before looking away once more. "But sadly, nothing seems to come up, other than the fact Vexen was my master at some point in time."-I paused as I stared at wall-"Trixa seems to be giving me some sort of signal about my past, but so far nothing has come up."

"Sounds like she's trying to help out, too." Axel said, moving to lean against the headboard of my bed. I nodded.

"It does, but so far nothing seems to come up," I muttered. Axel stared at me for a long moment before sighing. Then, I felt his hand on my sleeve as he started tugging me. I glanced at him before moving over to him. Before I could sit down next to him, I felt his arms around me as he placed me on his lap. A blush formed on my cheeks at his actions but said nothing in protest.

"Maybe I could help you out," he said, staring into my eyes in a way I had never seen before while keeping his arms loosely around my waist. I could only blink, realizing he was going to help me figure out my past.

"R-really?" I asked. He nodded. "But how? How are you going to do that?" He small smile formed on his face.

"I'm not sure yet," he told me, "but don't worry. I'll figure something out and we'll figure out your past…"-He paused-"_together_." A small smile formed on my face before pulling him into an embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck. He returned it, holding me close to him.

"Thank you, Axel," I said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Anything to help out a friend," he muttered, but loud enough to hear me.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening was heard, making the both of us look over toward it. A feeling of what I presumed was fear began to take over, thinking the person was Master Vexen coming to check on me. However, the feeling disappeared as the person entered the room and spotted us. Thankfully, it was not Master Vexen, but who it was still surprised me. My lavender orbs stared wide eyed at the electric green eyes of Trixa. She stared at us as well with widened eyes. Clearly, she did not expect to find me in the position I was in with Axel. Her eyes remained on mine for a moment before moving toward Axel, her expression never changing. Axel, on the other hand, put on a sheepish grin, looking as if he was a child with his hand in the cookie jar. She did not say anything as she switched glances between the both of us, not sure what to say any longer. Another blush formed on my face as I watched her before deciding to break the awkward silence between the three of them.

"H-hey, Trixa," I said, making her look at me. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to…ask you something…" She said slowly as her eyes trailed to Axel. "But it seems I've come at a bad time." Axel shrugged.

"Sorry, Trix," he said. Her eyes slowly began narrowing to an intense stare as she looked at him.

"However, I just remembered I needed to ask Axel a question." She said, keeping her eyes on Axel the whole time. "Something…_important_…" Clearly, the aura around her told me she was not happy with him. The red head sighed as he lifted me off his lap and placed me right next to him before getting off the bed.

"All right," he said before glancing over at me. "I'll catch you later, all right?" He winked at me before turning back to Trixa and walking out of the way, Trixa allowing him to walk out before following close behind, shutting the door in the process. I suppressed a blush that slowly began creeping up my neck before sighing a bit.

"What was that all about…" I wondered.

_**General POV**_

Trixa and Axel walked silently through the halls of the castle, neither one of them saying a word to the other. Trixa's hands were clenched in fury as she walked behind Axel at a slow, yet quick enough pace to keep up with the red head. How dare he, she thought as she glowered at the back of his head. How dare he pull a stunt like that on Xeela of all people? The look on her face told her she had no clue as to what Axel was possibly doing, which enraged Trixa even more. What the hell were you thinking, Axel, she asked herself as if she were speaking to him. You have no idea what kind of pain you caused in the past. She knew for a fact Axel was around to bring trouble, especially since Marluxia was attempting to come into Xeela's life and help her. Now that Axel was trying to do the same, things were not going to be easy for Xeela, Marluxia, or even herself. She did not forget what happened in the past and she knew for sure she was not going to allow it to happen again. After what she had seen back then, there was no way she was going to allow Axel to do what he wanted, not when she was busy trying to help her out of her "containment," as Marluxia thoughtfully put it.

She stopped walking, waiting for Axel to stop as well. When he did, she unclenched her hands and took a deep breath. "So, Trixa," he started, keeping his back to her. "What it is that you wish to-" He turned his head toward her, only to find the tip of Quickscope right in front of his face. His eyes widened a bit before he spotting the menacing look from the executioner's icy blue eyes, signaling the was going to blast him with the element blizzard.

"You've got ten seconds to explain yourself," she said, her tone matching her face. "What the hell do you think you were doing in Xeela's room?" He stared at her for another moment before turning around to face her completely.

"I don't see why you're getting all worked up," he said with a calm look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We didn't do anything other than talk. You can ask her yourself." Her finger was on the verge of pulling the trigger, but she held back that urge.

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped angrily, becoming even more pissed. "Why were you in Xeela's room in the first place?" He sighed before he looked back at her angered icy orbs.

"I went to tell her I was going to help her figure out her past," he explained. "She said she didn't remember but wanted to, so I offered to help."

"How the hell are you supposed to do that?" She questioned. A small smirk appeared on his face, making the Primitive Executioner growl.

"I'll figure something out," he said before turning around and walking away from her. Trixa lowered her weapon to her side.

"You think you can just walk back into her life after what happened? 'Cause that's not the way life works!" She snapped. Axel stopped walking as she continued, "Don't think I forgot about what you did back then, Axel! I remember it clearly as if it all happened yesterday, and believe me I won't let it happen again! I'm not going to let history repeat itself with your mistake in the end! You try to help her remember her past, she's going to remember what you did and everything will be ruined for you!"-She paused-"She may be innocent and fragile, but she's not stupid!" Axel stood there for a long moment, replaying her words in his head, before sighing and turning his head back to her.

"Just because she's going to remember what happened in the past," he started, "doesn't mean everything will be ruined. Yeah, she probably will be mad at me for what happened, but I didn't do it on purpose."-Trixa blinked-"You're standing there accusing me of something I had no intentions of doing. You don't even know the whole story as to what actually happened. When the time comes, I'll explain everything to her and she'll understand. However, I am gonna give her a choice. If she refuses me, I'll have to understand and move on without a word. If she accepts me…"-He smiled-"then it'll just be happily ever after."-He pointed to his temple-"Got it memorized?"

With those words spoken, Trixa watched as he disappeared in a flurry of darkness, vanishing to another unknown destination. He was right, she thought. She did not exactly know the whole story as to what happened back then. However, the way he was coming into Xeela's life was completely uncalled for. Yes, she appreciated the fact he was trying to help her find her memories, but he was only doing it for his own benefit, to win her over. Unfortunately, she realized Marluxia was doing the same thing, but it was not for his own benefit. Instead, he was directing more to Xeela's benefit, wanting her to realize she did not have to follow in Vexen's footsteps all the time and follow in his shadow. Marluxia and Axel were helping Xeela in two different ways with two completely different reasons. However, in the end, she would learn something out of it all, right? She was not going to get hurt again…right? Trixa felt her stomach tighten with an emotion she had not assumed she felt in a very long time. That emotion…was fear. Fear for Xeela, fear for what Axel and Marluxia were planning for her, fear of what Xeela's future would hold in store for her.

But most of all…she was afraid of not being there for Xeela when she needed Trixa the most…


End file.
